


Genetics

by Irish_coffee



Series: Tales of a mini-Helen [1]
Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Ashley being a cheeky monkey, Gen, mother-daughter talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 07:16:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13359228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irish_coffee/pseuds/Irish_coffee
Summary: Takes place somewhere between when Ashley first discovered who her father really is and her abduction... When Ashley realizes her mother might actually have a few flaws, and it does comfort her, somehow.





	Genetics

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there, wonderful fandom! I don't know why I've been drawn to writing more and more about Ashley... I've never really liked this character... The only thing I loved about her was her death and how it led to a deepening of Helen's character. Which I guess led me to try and imagine their relationship a bit more (that and two of my best university friends loved her, and I don't want to lose them over this, haha). Anyway...

“On the bright side, now I know it’s genetic.” Ashley declared, plopping herself down into the sofa next to her mother.

Helen raised an interrogative eyebrow at her daughter, hoping to God she wasn’t talking about some of John’s worst defaults.

“My bad tastes in boyfriends.” Ashley clarified, with the shadow of a smirk.

Her mother rolled her eyes.

“No, but really Mom? You could choose from Sherlock Holmes, the Invisible Man, a megalomaniac, electric Dracula and Jack the Ripper, and you picked the worst of the lot.” She said, grimacing.

“He was the only respectable one – your mother included – when we conceived you.” Helen pointed out.

Ashley cringed.

“Ugh, Mom! I’m sure your sex life is thrilling, but can we please keep on pretending you’re still the scientific version of the Virgin Mary?” She pleaded.

Helen flashed her a loving smile.

“So long as we keep on pretending you’ll always be my sweet little girl, it’s a deal.” She promised, gripping Ashley’s knee.

The young woman threw her arms around her mother’s neck, effectively suffocating her for a few seconds before she got used to the awkward embrace.

“Awww, of course, Mommy!” Ashley shrilled, making Helen huffed.

They would be fine, eventually.

 


End file.
